Sólo sé compartir el odio, no el amor
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: Lo que mas amas, es lo que mas daño te hace...un daño del que estas conciente, uno que aceptas y disfrutas, producir y sentir...jugar en la línea que separa el dolor del pacer...KxH Reviews porfis!
1. incertidumbres y miedos

Aquí estoy nuevamente y de mi no se libran fácilmente! Jojojojojo

Bueno, este es un drama, la pareja es Hiei y Kurama lógicamente y por el momento no habrá lemon, aunque les avisare!

Bien, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo babeo con ellos….-.-

Las dejo con el fic y no olviden sus reviews! Gracias!

(…..) pensamientos

-…..- acciones

Capitulo 1

Incertidumbres y miedos

_**xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx**_s

Un año?....ese era el tiempo aproximado que llevaban como pareja, todo tan perfecto que asusta, bueno, perfecto si hablamos de Kurama y Hiei, un demonio de fuego, se aman y se lo dicen, sin reparos e inhibiciones

Todo normal, Hiei iba y venia al Makai, pero pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Kurama en el nigenkai, por su parte Kurama asistía a clases, no sin antes dejar el desayuno preparado para que su youkai no hiciera desmanes en la cocina como ya había sucedido cuando el no podía hacer comida, cuando salía de clases, volvía, preparaba la cena y junto con hiei hablaban de todo y nada, bueno Kurama hablaba mientras que Hiei se limitaba a los monosílabos y a prestar atención

Al terminar, entre los dos lavan las cosas, y se van a la habitación, si Kurama no tiene deberes, se quedan un rato despiertos, sino, hacen el amor.

Esa era en grandes rasgos su rutina hasta el momento, en cuanto a las misiones, se habían alejado un poco ya que últimamente o nadie tenía ganas de cometer atroces crímenes o simplemente no habían demonios tan fuertes como para intentarlo.

- sabes, creo que es bueno que nos den días libres me gusta quedarme en casa

Kurama no había asistido a clases, ya que ese día su escuela pasaría por una revisión y con los estudiantes ahí sería imposible….

-hn…si, es bueno

- sabes, me siento cansado….hace unos días, como si mi energía espiritual se absorbiera de la nada….

Hiei a pesar de ser frió, si se trataba de Kurama su preocupación se volcaba al máximo, e intentaba ayudarlo

- si? Que crees que es? (con un deje de preocupación)

- no lo sé, quizá eh estado sometido a mucho trabajo -.-

- descansa, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, vete a dormir….

- si…esta bien, me acompañas? (una sonrisa un tanto pervertida)

- a dormir Kurama, estas cansado, ya tendremos tiempo

- si…

Kurama se recuesta sobre la cama con Hiei a su lado….poco a poco comienza caer en un Profundo sueño, un sueño que cambiara mas de una vida…

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-.-.-.-.-sueño de Kurama-.-.-.-.-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Oscuridad, niebla….no! un ser, o…un ángel?_

Kurama siente como si se encontrara de pie en un gran sitio donde si das un paso no sabes que habrá

_Ese ser no puede ser un ángel_

Todas sus incertidumbres y miedos parecían unidos en ese lugar

_Un…..hombre? no…. No lo es….._

Miedos que te carcomen el alma y que están en lo mas profundo de tu ser enterrados

_Cabellos albinos, cegadores, un brillo inmortal…_

Sentimientos y vivencias, que ya pensabas dormidas, renacen para integrarse a tu vida actual

_-Lo sabes….sabes que ya no puedes retenerme, menos controlarme…._

Con o sin tu consentimiento ellos despertaran

_- sabes que ya no puedes Shuiichi…_

- Youko Kurama?...si, era el

-_claro, y sabes…..ya no puedes seguir, no sin mi_

Todo claro, era Youko Kurama, dispuesto a volver, sin poder yo controlarlo….

- no…..no ahora que soy feliz….

_- crees que te dejaré ser feliz solo?....cuando menos lo esperes aparece (con una voz fría)_

Un ruido…….no, no es de aquí….NO! Youko! No, espera!!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-.-.-.-.-fin del sueño-.-.-.-.-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

El despertador comenzó a sonar, así denotando que un nuevo día comenzaba, conllevando, un nuevo inicio, o quizás el comienzo del fin

- hn…apaga eso! –Hiei se había despertado producto del ruido que hacia el despertador y la falta de movimiento de un asustado Kurama-

Kurama se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la vista perdida en un punto x de la pared

- zorro…..Kurama!! Dime que sucede- dice Hiei restregándose los ojos-

- un sueño….un comienzo…..el fin

- que dices baka?

Kurama cae en cuenta que Hiei lleva rato tratando de obtener respuesta de su comportamiento

- nada Hiei…..me tengo que levantar, se me hace tarde!....

- si…..(algo sucede…y averiguare que es…)

Kurama se va a clases no sin antes comer algo el, y dejar para Hiei.

Sus compañeros notan su extraño comportamiento, su poca atención y su nula participación, varios de ellos se le acercaron preguntando el motivo, pero Kurama simplemente sonreía y decía- nada, solo estoy un poco casado

Dejando así tranquilos a quienes no lo conocían…..

Al salir de clases se apresura para estar con Hiei, ese sueño…..sentía que nunca era suficiente, que le tiempo que pasaban juntos era poco, Hiei en estos momentos vivía con el, su madre estaba de viaje, en realidad su nuevo trabajo la mantenía fuera de casa, permitiendo así la estadía del koorime, peor cuando ella volvía, Hiei aprovechaba de ir al Makai

Mientras iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, una extraña sensación lo hace detenerse en seco

- _pronto Kurama, sabes que no puedes detenerme…..será delicioso…._

- no puedes….no lo permitiré….

_- yo también quiero probar, quiero sentir a Hiei….quieran o no lo haré…no necesito ser amable…._

-maldito……no…

_-silencio!, ahora ve con el…..y disfrútalo mientras puedas…._

Luego de esas palabras el Youko desaparece de su mente así volviendo a la realidad

Al verse en la mitad del camino a su casa y recostado en una pared, se lleva su mano a su cara ocultando su boca…

- no…..no puede pasar……ahora no…….todo menos el…

- de que hablas?

Kurama se sorprende, ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa, en donde Hiei le esperaba en la entrada

- llegas tarde

- gomen Hiei….cenamos?

- hn….

Así los dos entran a la casa sin saber que las cosas jamás serian igual…..

_**xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs**_

Bien, aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto, que advierto que será drama y se vienen cosas fuertes….

Se que no eh terminado tan solo una instancia de pasión, ni la eh continuado pero haré lo posible por sacar el capitulo pronto

¿Qué será lo que trama Youko?, ¿podrán Hiei y Kurama sobrellevar su relaciona si?

Bien, espero sus comentarios para saber que opinan!!

Gracias por leer y no olviden Reviews

Jane!

Rurouni-Andrea


	2. su ángel, su demonio

Bueno! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo que espero que les guste!

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece….t.t

**Espero sus reviews son importantes eh??**

Ahora al fic!!!

**En el capitulo anterior…..**

- yo también quiero probar, quiero sentir a Hiei….quieran o no lo haré…no necesito ser amable….

-maldito……no…

-silencio!, ahora ve con el…..y disfrútalo mientras puedas….

Luego de esas palabras el Youko desaparece de su mente así volviendo a la realidad

Al verse en la mitad del camino a su casa y recostado en una pared, se lleva su mano a su cara ocultando su boca…

- no…..no puede pasar……ahora no…….todo menos el…

- de que hablas?

Kurama se sorprende, ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa, en donde Hiei le esperaba en la entrada

- llegas tarde

- gomen Hiei….cenamos?

- hn….

Así los dos entran a la casa sin saber que las cosas jamás serian igual…..

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Su ángel, su demonio**_

Fue una cena tranquila, un tanto silenciosa, pero lo que mas extraño Hiei fue el rostro de Kurama sonriéndole, mientras le preguntaba que había hecho durante el día.

Esta vez estaba serio, tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, el cual a momentos se tensaba.

-Que paso?- dice con un tono frió el demonio de fuego

- ah? o.o, Hiei, no pasa nada…solo estoy cansado, las escuela y…

- si me vas a estar mintiendo mejor te dejo solo….

Hiei se fue a la habitación murmurando un baka al aire

Kurama apoya sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos tapa su rostro

- porque….porque….

- tu si que eres idiota…..no cambias

- déjame de una puta vez en paz!

Youko nuevamente se inmiscuía en su mente, atormentándolo y trayendo consigo un sin fin de incertidumbres y miedos.

- no seas grosero Minamino…..solo vengo a advertirte, que el tiempo transcurre rápido y tu tiempo se agota…..tic tac, las manecillas del reloj se mueven sin cesar y tu ahí sentado…..

Kurama entendía perfectamente a que se refería el Youko, estaba allí lamentadose, y no estaba aprovechando el tiempo….pero….NO! las cosas tampoco debían ser así! El no tenía por que amarlo con miedo y pensando que seria la ultima vez….pero….

Kurama se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la habitación dispuesto a ver a Hiei, el sentimiento que yacía en su interior era más fuerte de lo que jamás imagino.

Al llegar a la habitación ve que Hiei se encontraba sentado en el suelo recargándose en la cama, al verlo así no concebía mas que tomarlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo, y así, sentir por unos segundos que el tiempo se detenía, solo para poder percibir la fuerza y la emoción que transmitan sus corazones, que se buscan sin querer reconocerse pero si amarse,.

Kurama se acerca a Hiei y como lo pensó, lo abraza, no había nada que pudiera hacer acaso para que ese pequeño demonio se quedara siempre así en sus brazos, protegiéndolo y a la ves sintiéndose protegido el mismo?

Era su demonio, y solo un demonio puede hacer despertar un ángel, o el mismo convertirse en uno, y en esos instantes, Kurama sentía como su koibito era su ángel….y su demonio.

Hiei al percatarse del abrazo de Kurama siente como se entrega en el, como una ola de emociones lo embarga, haciéndolo sentir que este momento seria único, y así lo era….

Lentamente levanta su rostro para observar a Kurama, cuando unos cabellos plateados caen por sus hombros….

- que es esto…..

-Hiei……mi querido Hiei…..

- tu?! Pero como?!

- porque solamente el puede ser feliz y disfrutar de la cercanía de tu cuerpo?....yo también quiero

- aléjate de mi! (dice tratando de soltar los brazos del Youko que lo rodeaban por la espalda)

- no….no puedes ser tan egoísta, si lo amas a el debes amarme a mi también!

Sin mas, Youko toma a Hiei y lo deposita sobre la cama y comienza a desnudarlo sin ningún cuidado, solamente extasiado por el fuerte y caliente cuerpo que tenia bajo el…

- si que eres hermoso……..shhhh calmate, porque si no, no vas a disfrutar.

Hiei por su parte se encontraba aterrorizado, las manos de Youko eran excesivamente frías, al menos para su cuerpo, y se movían con una fuerza y rapidez terrible, nada comparado con los hermosos movimientos realizados por Kurama, su Kurama…como lo extrañaba….

Youko comenzó a morder el pecho de Hiei dejando marcas a su paso y pequeñas heridas, fue hacia sus pezones y primero los lamió lentamente….pero esa suavidad no le gustaba, no lo complacía, lo mas probable que al demonio si le gustara, pero a el no, y se estaba aburriendo….

Hiei estaba paralizado, sentía como ese…ser, lo mordía, y drásticamente comenzaba a darle lentas caricias que hacían que arqueara su espalda y suspirara….

- mmmmm te gusta?......

- déjame….déjame…

No era propio de Hiei suplicar ni pedir, pero que hacia? Lo estaba violando!!! Tocaba su cuerpo como si de un muñeco se tratase y su frió toque era realmente molesto.

- Youko le mordió los pezones, los dos, dejando bastante irritada la zona, estaba excitado y necesitado, y sin pensarlo más penetro a hiei

- mmmmm calido y pequeño…como lo imagine- dice con un tono hipócrita

Las palabras que salían de la boca de Youko eran extremadamente lujuriosas y con un tono lascivo que resultaba repulsivo, al menos eso pensó hiei cuando sin aviso sintió que lo penetraban

- IMBECIL!!!!! DÉJAME!!!!!- grito abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por el dolo

Youko levanto la vista notablemente molesto, y sin pensarlo, golpeo a Hiei en su rostro

- cállate, solo limitate a complacerme….

Hiei no cabía mas en dolor, su cuerpo punzaba horriblemente y sentía espasmos de dolor en el creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, ese….ese no podía ser su Kurama, su ángel que siempre lo tranquilizaba con una sonrisa…no podía ser….

Youko acabo dentro del cuerpo de Hiei y salio bruscamente de el, se vistió y lo miro.

- exquisito…estoy ansioso por probar denuevo…..así……que espero que la próxima ves sea mejor…..no quisiera volver a golpearte así…bueno, si quiero….adiós

Hiei no se podía mover, de entre sus piernas salía sangre, su rostro estaba levemente hinchado de sus labios emanaba mas sangre…mientras su pecho denotaba rasguños y mordeduras

Youko bajo las escaleras y al llegar abajo se transformo en Kurama, el cual cayo de rodillas al suelo horrorizado, lo había visto…. Vio…como lo ultrajo, y lo tomo, como acaricio a su tesoro mas preciado…..debía verlo!!!

Corrió rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Hiei…..se horrorizo……Hiei tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y no se había movido ni un milímetro, al sentir que Kurama llago a la habitación lo miro con los ojos llorosos y rojos

- tu también?...también vienes a tomarme?.....

- Hiei….koi…(se acerca a el)

- porque Kurama…por que tu……todo menos tu…..

- Hiei….cal…calmate….

- vete si? (mira hacia la pared) vete….

- pero….

- QUE ME DEJES SOLO!!!!!

- si….te amo Hiei….(lo mira antes de Salir)

Kurama sale de la habitación y va directamente al baño, se lava la cara y sus manos, mientras se mira al espejo…

- hn…..muy bien Kurama….muy muy bien

- eres un bastardo….

- no puedes hacer nada….creo que deberías ir a curarlo….le golpee muy fuerte la cabeza…

- maldito IMBECIL!!! DÉJAME VIVIR!!!

Al decir lo último golpea el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Bien aquí termina este capitulo! Espero que pronto me inspire para el 3 xD

A los saludos ahora!

**Haruka**- si que es lindo Youko ne?........bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo!! Gracias por leer

**Dark-Kagome-Chan**- amiga, gracias por leer el fic! Que bien que puedas actualizar, espero que te guste este capitulo deshi!!!

**Hirui no Shadow**- que bien que te guste!, la verdad esque, me gusta hacerlos sufrir….o.o que sádico sonó eso…..bueno, graciassss

**Nizza-Minamino**- me alegra que te guste! La verdad es que las cosas se complicaron…..gomen por la demora -.-, gracias por leer

**Pierina**- son geniales los tríos ne?? Juu, que perversión!!!!!, espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque Youko sea un maldito -.-

**Harry**- bicho! Jajajaja nuu gracias por haber leído xD, se ke este no te va a gustar o.o….aunque si no lees eso…bah! De todas formas gracias!

_Graciass a todas y todos xD por leer!!_

_Espero sus reviews!_

_Rurouni Andrea_


	3. fueron y seran lo mismo

Lose lose…..no hay explicacion alguna, solo pido disculpassssssssssss TT

Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece….

Espero sus reviews!

**En el capitulo anterior**

Hiei….koi……(se acerca a el)

porque Kurama…por que tu……todo menos tu…..

Hiei….cal…cálmate….

vete si? (mira hacia la pared) vete….

pero….

QUE ME DEJES SOLO!

si...te amo Hiei...(lo mira antes de Salir)

Kurama sale de la habitación y va directamente al baño, se lava la cara y sus manos, mientras se mira al espejo…

hn…..muy bien Kurama….muy muy bien

eres un bastardo….

no puedes hacer nada….creo que deberías ir a curarlo….le golpee muy fuerte la cabeza…

maldito IMBECIL! DÉJAME VIVIR!

Al decir lo último golpea el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Fueron y serán lo mismo**

Un manto Negro cubre el cielo, haciéndolo parecer infinito y atemorizante

Así como el manto que nos cubre a Hiei y a mi…un manto de miedos que no se cuan profundos son, solo se que están ahí, y nada mas que por mi culpa y por mi debilidad….

debilidad que agradezco…….

porque….dime porque

mmmmm nose, debo tener una razón? Disculpa no sabia…..(fingiendo tristeza)

no seas idiota que por tu culpa el ser que mas amo y que amare probablemente en estos momentos me odie, aunque por ahora me basta con el odio que me profeso a mi mismo….

ahh que triste…. Que mal me siento….(dice con un tono dramático)

no seas mentiroso….

sabes, me aburrí, nose tu pero yo no tengo intenciones de seguir esta patética discusión

estas aquí porque quieres, y hablas conmigo porque seguro que no puedes aguantarte tu mismo tanto tiempo…….

simplemente ve con el pequeño, no lo quiero así todo dañado, cúralo, cuando este curado…bueno, no entremos en detalles

Kurama simplemente no sabia que hacer, el podía darse cuenta que Hiei si lo amaba, pero como iba a reaccionar ahora, si tan solo con verlo le grito a la cara que se fuera, que pasaría con todo el amor que se profesaban?……en realidad a estas alturas es imposible que el reclame algo, el era el causante de todo, su debilidad, y su poca autoridad……..acaso…..no…no podía ser…acaso en su interior el dejaba que esto pasara, estaba conciente acaso desde antes que esto sucedería y aun así dejo el camino libre para que el Youko hiciera lo que quisiera y el luego refugiarse en tontas excusas…….no, no podía ser eso, el amaba demasiado a Hiei como para dejar que algo así le pasara, pero lo estaba haciendo! Todo era tan contradictorio, necesitaba despejar su mente no podía seguir sumergiéndose en ella, sabia que si lo seguía haciendo descubriría cosas que por el momento e incluso para siempre el quería mantener en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente

Si se trata de hablar de dolor puede que ahora alfin comprendiera cuanto significaba esa palabra, ahora tomaba un nuevo sentido y abarcaba un nuevo territorio, el dolor ya no es una dolencia física causada por alguna agresión u golpe propinado con o sin intención, ahora era un golpe a su alma y una agresión a sus sentimientos, a su amor, nuca, y si se puede utilizar tan grande palabra, jamás, creyó que su amor, parte de su alma, le haría eso, porque eso era Kurama, su propia alma, todo lo que concebía era estar junto al zorro y poder por un instante ser feliz y cuando creyó que lo había logrado simplemente arremeten contra sus sentimientos tratando de destruirlos, sentimientos que con mucha dedicación y esfuerzo había conseguido forjar e incluso reconocer, y ahora que pasaba? Que hacia con eso?...un borrón y cuenta nueva quizá, no cabía la posibilidad de odiar, como odiar lo que te hace vivir, la esencia que te mantiene vivo y con esperanza, la esencia que te hizo comprender que en la vida hay cosas tan valiosas por las cuales luchar, cosas tan simples como la bondad o el amor, pero tan complicadas que no las puedes conseguir con solo entender la idea, debes lucha por ello y así sin darte cuenta ellas llegan a ti

Todas aquellas cosas pasaban por la mente del demonio mientras se encontraba aun en la misma posición en la que lo dejaron, con sus heridas al descubierto y con la vergüenza de levantar la vista y ver como se aprecia el mundo desde la mirada de alguien humillado y usado...

La levanta, es igual...intenta sentarse, y no hay mas que ese dolor en su cuerpo por haber sido poseído sin delicadeza, pero...a pesar de todo, el mundo se ve igual, no es ni mas claro ni mas oscuro, el blanco es blanco y el negro es negro….todo sigue igual

hn, lo que cambio fue mi interior….mis sentimientos, no tiene porque cambiar el mundo

Kurama se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación observando a Hiei

Hiei…?

que haces aquí?

- yo….vengo a ver tus heridas….

ohhh te dio pena, no no espera, como se dice…lastima eso, te dio lastima y vienes a "curarme" las heridas que tu mismo cusaste…

Hiei no hables asi….tu sabes que…..que fue youko….sabes que te amo y que jamas te haria algo asi!

- NO…no digas eso, porque tu y el son el mismo….no me hables…

pero….(se acerca a el) hiei…nunca hable tan enserio….eres lo mas imortante para mi!

Hiei voltea hasta enfrentar su mirada con la de kurama

entonces porque permitiste que sucediera esto…como?

Kurama se acerca hasta quedar a unos centimetros de Hiei

no lo se….si lo supiera, te juro que no te hubiera pasado nada.

Hiei baja la vista evitando a kurama, el cual al notar el gesto del demonio toma su menton y enfrenta su mirada

te amo (dice mientras lo abraza con cuidado)

yo tambien…pero, lo que mas amo es lo que mas daño me hace, no se que hacer kurama

yo nunca te haria daño Hiei…..ahora dejame curarte

has lo que quieras…es tu costumbre

Esta a la defensiva, ahora debo tratarlo con mucho cuidado, eran los pensamientos de Kurama al ver a Hiei, era claro que no podia reprocharlo ni nada…ahora, estaba debil y no debia aprovecharse de eso

Supongo……que debo salir de aca…..

no! No, porque dices eso?

mañana no debes ir al lugar donde se reunen los ningens?...pues me voy

Hiei….no, mañana me quedare aca a cuidarte

cuidarme?...tu Kurama, ya no eres capas de cuidarme

pero Hiei….

no Kurama, no insistas, me ire esta noche, quiza, solo quiza vuelva

Kurama no sabia que hacer, Hiei se hiba y el no podia detenerlo….

Hiei se levanta con cuidado y se viste bajo la atenta mirada de Kurama

en serio te iras?...

Kurama escuchame, quiza no soy tan listo como tu, quiza no entendio las cosas de ningens, pero se que si me quedo lo que mas amo, lo odiare….

Kurama Observa como Hiei sale por la ventana, observa como se va su koi

no no no, te dije

callate

ahhh se ve que no aprendes….

YA CALLATE MALDITO! (dice mientras se toma a dos manos su cabeza)

El sabia que no podia seguir asi, los mas logico en ese momento era pedir ayuda…por el y por Hiei

A la mañana siguiente decide ir temprano en busca de la unica persona que quiza le podia ayudar el lugar se encontraba a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad pero aun asi era necesario

No lo piensa mucho y entra….

-era seguro que algún día vendrías

Genkai….

-pasa- dice mientras se da la vuelta e ingresa a una sala

yo…..necesito que me ayude

es Youko ne?

hai…nose que hacer, siempre fuimos uno, pero….ahora no

Kurama……es lógico que iba a llegar un momento en el cual ni tu ni Youko compartan la opinión…pero….estas seguro?...quiero decir….puede ser solo un problema de opinión, pero el fin es el mismo…..ustedes son lo mismo

yo…..con el?

así es Kurama…..no se que paso, ni que lo provocó, pero es seguro que tu y el en el fondo estuvieron de acuerdo…- dice la anciana llevándose a los labios un cigarrillo

yo…..quiere decir que…..estamos siempre de acuerdo?...

hai, sino….simplemente no harías lo que el quiere oh viceversa

yo….hai….Genkai….gracias….-Kurama si mas se levanta dejando a la anciana confundida

Kurama se alejo del templo de Genkai y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol

-no puede ser…no puede ser……todo lo que le paso a Hiei, los golpes, el daño….yo lo decidí así?...yo lo quise así?...

hasta que te das cuenta…….

Youko?...Youko?...yo…fue mi culpa! – dice mientras abre desmesuradamente los ojos

mmmmm nose si culpa pero que puedo decir?...nos gusta hacer sufrir y poseer así

hai…..hai….-dice con la mirada perdida en el cielo

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bueno aquí esta….graciassss a todas por leer en especial a:  
**  
****Dark-Kagome-chan****Hirui no Shadow****Suisho Haruka****, pierina, ****Bunny Saito****, kikyo-lin, ****chibi-kitsune chan**

gomen por no agradecer con detalle pero supuestamente ahora estoy estudiando psicología n.nUUUU

Reviews onegai!

Gracias

Andrea


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh gomen por no haber actualizado antes…..las clases están dificilísimas y tengo unos problemitas que no me dejan escribir cuando yo quisiera n.nUUU

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Espero sus reviews

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece

En el capitulo anterior…….

-era seguro que algún día vendrías

- Genkai….

-pasa- dice mientras se da la vuelta e ingresa a una sala

- yo…..necesito que me ayude

- es Youko ne?

- hai…nose que hacer, siempre fuimos uno, pero….ahora no

- Kurama……es lógico que iba a llegar un momento en el cual ni tu ni Youko compartan la opinión…pero….estas seguro?...quiero decir….puede ser solo un problema de opinión, pero el fin es el mismo…..ustedes son lo mismo

- yo…..con el?

- así es Kurama…..no se que paso, ni que lo provocó, pero es seguro que tu y el en el fondo estuvieron de acuerdo…- dice la anciana llevándose a los labios un cigarrillo

- yo…..quiere decir que…..estamos siempre de acuerdo?...

- hai, sino….simplemente no harías lo que el quiere oh viceversa

- yo….hai….Genkai….gracias….-Kurama si mas se levanta dejando a la anciana confundida

Kurama se alejo del templo de Genkai y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol

-no puede ser…no puede ser……todo lo que le paso a Hiei, los golpes, el daño….yo lo decidí así?...yo lo quise así?...

-hasta que te das cuenta…….

- Youko?...Youko?...yo…fue mi culpa! – dice mientras abre desmesuradamente los ojos

- mmmmm nose si culpa pero que puedo decir?...nos gusta hacer sufrir y poseer así

- hai…..hai….-dice con la mirada perdida en el cielo

Capitulo 4

De verdad por mas que lo pensaba no lograba concebir la idea de lo que sucedió, su zorro, el, Kurama el mismo que lo amo y le dedico su tiempo, lo hizo sufrir, lo humillo, lo sometió, quizá no fue Kurama en si, pero el y hasta el mismo Kurama sabia que Youko y Shuiichi son el mismo, y que si lo hace Youko también lo hace Shuiichi……no tenia perdón ni excusa posible, ya lo hizo y ahora debía aprender a vivir con ello

- aun así hay algo que no puedo olvidar…..algo mas que estas cicatrices y el dolor quedo en mi, se que…duele, pero no me molesta tanto como lo creí….

Hiei se encontraba caminando por un lugar x de la ciudad, a pesar que había ningens, su cantidad no excedía los parámetros de Hiei

Sin poder llegar a una conclusión lógica, le gustaba, pero le dolía, lo repudiaba pero sentía que volvería…..es como la ley del todo o nada….

Esta realmente dispuesto a "sufrir" por amor?...todo dependía de que fundamentos usaba el para definir el sufrimiento…..bueno, ese no era el punto, simplemente, ya no quería seguir pensando, era algo que realmente estresaba.

Aunque ya se que actuamos igual no puedo creer que hagamos esto, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con hacer sufrir a hiei de esta forma…

- _ahh pequeño, sabes? Yo creo que el lo disfruta_

_- eres un asqueroso, lo sabias? (dice con un tono de odio en su voz)_

_- si, creo que ya me lo habían dicho_

_- mejor, ya cállate, me das nauseas…_

_- si como no_

Kurama se encontraba "sumido en sus pensamientos", eso significaba que estaba hablando con Youko, en este caso, ya sin tanta agresividad, pero si con molestia, y también decepción por parte de Shuiichi por dejarse en cierta forma controlar por Youko

Esque…por mas que lo intento siempre vuelvo a lo mismo, el maldito desgraciado siempre me termina por convencer, no hay nada mas contradictorio que mi situación, aunque pensándolo bien, Youko y yo somos lo mismo, por mas que lo rehuya, el esta ahí para recordármelo…..pero lo que es peor, esta ahí para hacerme hacer cosas que yo creí que no querría…..

Kurama cierra sus ojos e imágenes pasadas recurren a su mente, momentos felices, de tranquilidad, de compañía, y también los pasados momentos de pasión, de dolor….

Sigue caminando sin rumbo fijo….hasta que siente la presencia de alguien

- Hiei….es hiei…

En ese momento corre para alcanzar a su demonio y poder explicarle las cosas

Unos metros mas allá lo ve. Apoyado en un árbol y con sus ojos cerrados, pensando muy concentrado

- Eres tan bello…tan bello

-hasta cuando te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota?

Kurama se sorprende un poco al escuchar a hiei

- gomen n.nU….Hiei yo…

- que? Vienes a explicarme? – lo interrumpe abruptamente

- yo…..no….esque….

- bueno, si no vas a decir nada productivo mejor hablo yo…..hable con Urameshi, bueno me lo tope

- o.o y? que pasó?

-…..tenemos una misión, según lo que me dijo es el cuidado de unos objetos muy importantes o algo, bueno nose bien y me da lo mismo…cumplo con avisarte

- ……ya veo…...(Kurama levanta la vista y nota que hiei se estaba marchando y el aún no le explicaba las cosas) HIEI! Espera!

Hiei se detiene y mira a Kurama a los ojos

- que quieres? Tienes algo mas que decirme?

- pues….yo….la verdad es que…lo siento…

- hasta cuando me vas a pedir disculpas Kurama? Que no comprendes que con eso no solucionas nada….baka ya no me molestes..

- pero…

- adiós

Kurama se queda solo observando como hiei desaparece en una sombra

- porque cada ves que le intento pedir disculpas no puedo….

_- es porque no estas arrepentido…_

_- no me molestes ahora si?_

_- mejor ve donde Urameshi y averigua eso de la misión quizá tendremos ahí una oportunidad_

_- eres un cerdo Youko…._

- (con tono lascivo) _lose….y ya muévete_

- idiota…

Hiei qué aún seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna se detiene bruscamente al verse en un lugar bastante apartado y solitario…

- estúpido Kurama, solo complicas las cosas…..

Con un rápido movimiento saca su katana y corta todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor

- maldito seas Kurama! Me usas como quieres y lo pero es que estoy dispuesto a eso!

En otro punto de la ciudad se encontraba Kurama yendo hacia el departamento de Yusuke, la verdad es que Hiei no había sido muy claro con respecto a lo de la misión

- espero que no sea algo muy complicado, en estos momentos no puedo pensar ni ocuparme de otra cosa que no sea Hiei,…bien creo que aquí es (dice levantando la mirada hacia el edificio)

Kurama ingresa al edificio, sube por las escaleras hasta el piso de Yusuke, camina un poco y toca la puerta de su departamento

- WAA NO MOLESTES (se escucha desde adentro)

- n.nUUU

(Se abre la puerta)

- Kurama!

- Buenas tardes Yusuke

- ah hombre pasa pasa!

Dentro del departamento se encontraba el Reikai tantei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, y hasta Koenma, por lo que al observar eso, Kurama entra

- Kurama! Como estas! Y Hiei? Que paso?- dice como siempre invadiendo a preguntas botan

- ah jejeje estoy bien……gracias….y hiei…

- hn (se escucha desde la ventana)

- ah! Hiei!...entra! – dice entusiasta la joven peli azul

- hablen pronto

- ahhh siempre tan amargado el enano!

- cállate deforme!

- ya basta chicos….ya que estamos todos explicare su próxima misión- dice Koenma

- claro!

- ya Urameshi……su próxima de el cuidado de un ser muy especial, si el sufre algún daño, muchas barreras del mundo espiritual no tendrán posibilidad ni de abrirse ni cerrarse, aunque no crean que es débil, su poder puede llegar a ser tan fuerte como el de Yusuke, pero es necesario que ustedes lo protejan, así, creo que lo mas recomendable será ubicarlos a todos juntos…

Mmmmm sobre el….les puedo decir que es bastante,…mm tierno…inocente n.nUUU

Así que no deberían haber problemas para que la misión sea un éxito

- Pero Koenma! No entiendo -.-uu como acabara esta mision? No me digas que sere niñero por la eternidad o.o- exclama Yusuke

- no baka, el necesita desarrollar un poder que consiste en barreras espirituales…

- no entiendo…..ah! NO QUIERO cuidar a un mocoso!- dice Kuwabara

- hn estúpido

- que dijiste enano?

- ESTUPIDO

- calma chicos…..

Como siempre se peleaban Kuwabara con Hiei y Kurama haciendo de mediador

- ahhh como sea, aun no entiendo

- ahhh Kuwabara, siempre tu!-dice interviniendo la peli azul- es solo cuidarlo!...es fuerte si, pero no puede estar solo…hay seres que saben de su poder

- ah…ahhhh……ahhhhhhhh comprendo

- baka alfin

- ahh Urameshi calla!

- yaa yaa….bueno eso es todo

Con escasas miradas de parte de Hiei a Kurama, y las mismas peleas de siempre, la reunión termino, yéndose asi cada quien a su hogar sin cruzar mas palabras mas que quedarse de ver el dia siguiente en la oficina de Koenma para presentarles a su misión

Kurama esa noche se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo

-…_por que no me hablo...ni una mirada, nada_

_- que esperabas?_

_- ahh Youko, siempre tan inoportuno_

_- je...solo te digo_

_- has lo que quieras_

_- siempre lo hago...je, solo quiero decirte que en esta misión donde tendremos que estar todos juntos...aproveches esa oportunidad, y bueno, conocer al chico nuevo_

_- eres un pervertido_

_- lo somos Shuiichi, lo somos………_

Luego de su "extraña" charla con Youko, Kurama se duerme en la incertidumbre, pero, mañana será un día decisivo, el cual esperaban con ansias…..

- kami-sama me dormí!

A la mañana siguiente Kurama despierta tarde, algo extraño en el, al parecer las idas y venidas del Youko lo cansaban en demasía

Rápidamente toma un baño, come y sale hacia la oficina de Koenma

- ahhh gomen chicos….

- descuida Kurama- dice Koenma

- ya vamos a saber del enano?- dice el pelirrojo de ojos pequeños

- hn idiota

- ya….Hiei, Kuwabara….no peleen

- ok ok

- ejemm, bueno…..Botan pasa- dice subiendo su voz

Entra la peli azul, con un joven de estatura media, delgado y rasgos finos, casi femeninos….una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos miel brillantes, su cabello, castaño, con reflejos tenues verdes, su apariencia era casi femenina

- bueno chicos el es Hideshi Kasuki

- mucho gusto- Dice el joven mientras sonríe ampliamente

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, Kuwabara y Yusuke conversaban con Hideshi, mientras hiei observaba por la ventana y Kurama sentado miraba la situación

- será interesante….-dice mientras se levanta y se dirige con una sonrisa hacia Yusuke Kuwabara y Hideshi

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

n.n ya está……gomen gomen gomen gomen….se que me demore tres siglos y el fic no avanzo……(tengo el capi 5 escrito y no había hecho el 4)…..espero que les guste y espero sus reviews!

**Hirui no Shadow**- Muchas gracias por el review, ahhh después de 1000 años actualizo…pero espero que te guste el fic n.n, y este capitulo…….bueno, se que sufre…pero me gusta que sufran XD…..ya….muchas gracias!

**Dark-kagome-chan**- Mi deshi bella! Acá esta el cap...espero que te guste, sigue así con tus fics!

**Pierina**- espero que te guste este cap…..y si si….ya pobre hiei ah sufrido mucho…..mmmm encuanto ah que Youko quede bien…..nose….jojojojo, gracias!

**Bunny**- mm la coneja loca….bueno ya sabes amiga XD, que puedo decir….me gusta que sufran….es lindo!...jojojojojo soy mala , nos vemos!

**Madelaine**- ahhh mi prima bella mi washaaa…..jajajaja….espero que le guste como va mi historia…y sabe que puede confiar en mi para lo que quiera que yo te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno XDDD jajajajaj ya loca…..nos vemos!

Bueno…….espero sus reviews

MUCHAS GRACIASSSS

Rurouni Andrea


End file.
